Change
by Nako13yeh
Summary: An epilogue for "Cross Reality." They've all said their goodbyes but the question's remain, what happened to the counterparts, the Avengers, to Thor and Loki. Are they safe? Are they happy? They've gone back to their lives already. So what's going to happen now?


**And of course, there is always a sequel to something and the story must at least have a continuation or a conclusion. I could not resist. I really hope this epilogue doesn't suck. xD  
**

**This follows after "Cross Reality" and if you haven't read it yet, please don't hesitate to do so, it will make much more sense for you to understand this.**

**ALL CHARACTERS are fictional, all similarities are purely coincidental.**

* * *

**oOo **

Where there is a beginning, there is always a new one starting again at the end. Their goodbye to their other selves was quick and memorable, though the memory of staying with them had already stuck, it didn't hinder their previous lives at all.

It had been two months since they traveled back to their own world and everything had gone back to normal.

As if _nothing_ had ever happened at all.

In fact, when they had gone through the portal using the tesseract, they expected to appear somewhere in the middle of the city or at a random location, but no, that didn't happen.

As was said, _like it never happened at all._

Tom found himself back where it all began, there were no earthquakes or any strange events happening, just that he was in the same place he was before and although dazed and confused, he continued as if nothing had happened during that moment, but it was clear as day to him.

That memory of the Avengers never left his thoughts.

He's ask himself if it was real, or if it was just some fantasy that stress brought to him, but the more he got deeper into those thoughts, the reality settled in.

It was real.

He kept it to himself for a while, going on with his life and his job. Not really bothering to contact the others yet and see what they've been up to.

At least, that's what happened the first month.

Until he couldn't resist, calling the others for a gathering.

The others awkwardly said their piece, thinking that they had gone mad at some point, recalling a memory that never really happened, but to think that what they experienced was real, became a life changing experience for them.

They never told anybody except for each other, and it practically drew them closer to each other than ever before. Whenever they played the character again, to them, it almost felt _natural _and _normal. _

Which wasn't a surprise.

A month later, they decided to meet up again, just for old times sake.

Tom sat in one of the coffee shops in New York, he was wearing one of his normal blue shirts and black pants, as he sipped his afternoon coffee. For now, he was just waiting for a few good friends of his to join him, it wasn't often that they had a free time in their busy schedule but whenever they can, they would visit each other and just have a chat.

Which was supposedly, sometime today.

Their usual question is the past month was...

_What do you think is going on with the Avengers? _

Their possible guess...

_They're practically saving the world. _

Tom felt his lips tug into a grin while he sipped his coffee, staring outside the window.

Loki had become more famous in this world than ever before and so have the other Avengers, and life was going on as normal for them as possible. Things were looking up for each and every one of them.

Tom though, was still worried about Loki.

He couldn't help it.

He'd grown attached to the god and even felt his emotions and memories, that wasn't a connection you could easily break.

_"Thank you for everything, Tom."_

Up until now, those words never left his head, because it meant that there was hope for even a god.

Somewhere out there, Tom knew that Loki was struggling yet he was going up ever step of the way, because Loki had Thor. And Thor was the _anchor_ Loki needed to push through in the world, which was why Loki had every reason to earn his _redemption_ back, because he _deserves_ it.

However, Tom wishes he could see that world again, even just a glimpse, bu he knew he was asking too much.

Because some things are _better left alone._

_Than tampered with._

"Didn't expect you to be here early." A voice crept behind him and pats him on the back, sitting in front of him. "I would have thought Jeremiah would end up here first."

"Pleasant Afternoon to you, Chris." Tom gave his sweetest smile. "And I had nothing better to do."

"How are you holding up?" The said man asked. "Been two months already. You alright?"

"I'm doing great, keep moving forward, as the saying goes."

"Not easy finding yourself back in that spot as if it never happened. None of us expected that."

"True, at least we have experienced the tesseract full hand on its scientific endeavor and what not. At least nobody got hurt or got worried we disappeared into a world that supposedly does not exist."

"Less paper work and less media coverage, no questions, and no problems. Guess it worked for us all."

"Exactly." Tom smiles at him.

The silence strikes them at first as they waited, but they both fully accepted it. To them, there were no awkward moments, because as Tom says, they were _brother's from another_ _mother_, and they hold no such anger towards each other and that was great.

Tom wondered where the others were, as time seemed to be moving too fast. Chris said he'd already gave the others a message and got a reply that they'd be there soon.

_"Thank you again, friend."_ Chris could hear Thor say and he laughs.

"What is it?" Tom blinks in question to Chris' laughter.

"Sometimes I can't help but want to be wisped away again, to that world." Chris laughs, rubbing at his head. "It's interesting and adventurous, you know what I mean. Makes me think that life is kinda boring, not that it's never interesting, it's just that-"

"Only for a chance to get out of work, is that it?" Tom chuckles with him.

"Work has been fun." He admits. "That's not what I meant though."

"I get it, don't worry." Tom sips his coffee, just as Chris orders himself a drink. "How are you holding up, Chris? How's your family?"

"We're great, nothing much happening, just taking care of my kid. The normal stuff."

"I doubt everything is normal anymore at this point."

"Nothing's ever normal." A familiar voice of a woman caught their attention.

Tom and Chris turned their heads to the side to see the whole gang together. Jeremiah was casually at the back with his hands in his pocket, Rob grinning at the side, Sharlotte smiling and waving at them and she was the one who clearly spoke while Evans and Russo stood farther back.

"Everyone's here." Chris' eyes widened. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"Rob took the liberty in driving." Jeremiah points. "It was quicker than looking for a cab."

"Besides, we didn't want to leave you guys alone to have all the fun." Sharlotte scooted over to Tom, the table was big enough for all of them.

Tom sat next to the window, with Sharlotte seated next to him, along with Jeremiah. Rob was in the middle while on the other side, Chris faced Tom seated by him was Russo and Evans.

"Is this a party or what?" Evans laughed. "Been a month since we last seen each other.'

"This is hardly a party." Sharlotte smiled.

"Let's order something." Rob grinned, looking at the menu. "You guys have a lot to talk about, I want the whole details."

"I got nothing." Jeremiah raises his hands.

"It's only been two months, guys." Tom tells them. "Hardly a party."

They all ordered their piece in the menu, so far, nobody was bothering them in the coffee shop or even looking to take pictures of them. They managed to creep and lie low on the media, as well as some other fans. They were noticed inside the shop, but were given the respect to just stay cool.

"How are you guys?" Tom asked. "Haven't seen you in a month."

"I'm cool." Sharlotte tells them. "Been on a few trips, filming here and there, photo shoots. Nothing big."

"Same." Jeremiah laughs. "Gotta say, things actually got interesting."

"Spending time producing stuff." Rob raises his hand. "And, family."

"Family." Chris says. "Films."

"Family." Russo seconded. "Other stuff."

"Filming, photo shoot, stuff." Evans shrugs. "I have nothing. Busy schedule and the like. That's it."

"What about you Tom?" Sharlotte asks. "What have you been up to?"

"Being bored?" He laughs. "Hehe, well we all have the same answers, I have no doubts you already know what I've been up to. Some of us are on the news."

"Point taken." Chris grins.

Their meals were delivered to them, and they began eating. Some of them began chatting each other with their jobs or their busy schedules. So far, they were having a great time. About half an hour has passed and a question brings them to new questions and answers.

_Curiosity _never leaves a person.

You'll ache for more.

"So, why New York?" Russo wondered. "We could be all across the states, so I was just wondering. Why?"

"It gives a familiar feeling, don't you think?" Tom's lips tugged into a grin. "Besides, we all need a break. New York seemed like the best option."

"True." Chris agreed. "Brings back memories, on where Stark tower should be and shouldn't be."

They all look outside as if something had caught their attention, no Stark Tower, but at least the gesture made everyone laugh.

"So, what do you think is happening with the Avengers now?" Rob questioned.

"Fighting crime?" Evans answered.

"We're all back here spending time with each other like nothing happened, so-"

"Who knows?" Jeremiah shrugs. 'I question about Loki, actually, almost everyone does."

"He'll get his Redemption." Chris points.

"Finished filming, haven't you?" Sharlotte said. "You haven't seen it all yet, have you?"

"No." Tom shakes his head. "It'll be a few more months till we see the full thing, but at least everything seems to clear up already. It's all in good time."

"That's good." Evans takes a bite of bread. "What do you guys think happened after we left?"

"Obviously they brought Loki and Thor back to Asgard." Rob tells them.

"Do you think he was given _fair_ Asgardian Justice?" Tom asked, shrugging. "I can't help but wonder about it, surely Thor would have gone through hell and back just to stop Loki from going to jail."

"It'll be fine." Sharlotte smiles. "I'm more questioning what happened to the rest of the Avengers. Like Tony-"

"I think he's doing the stuff he's doing in Iron man 3!" Jeremiah points.

"Doubt it!" Rob preens.

"Aw, come on man." He answers back. "It's just a guess."

"Tony and Bruce are probably working together, that's as far as I know."

"What about Captain America?" Evans questioned.

"Traveling." Sharlotte and Jeremiah answered together.

"Natasha and Clint?" Tom raised his eyebrows.

"SHIELD." The two answered again.

"Are you two going to do this simultaneously?" Russo smiled.

"No." They both said, looking at each other then bursting out laughing.

They all continued this for a while, questioning each other and laughing along side their friends. It was such a perfect day. Tom turned to the window to look at the sky, it was truly a wonderful day and he will never forget this, ever.

_Loki. _

He had lots of great friends, knew lots of amazing people and had the support of many, so what was there to worry about?

_"Life is precious." _Tom thinks as he feels time slow down, watching his friends laugh. _"Make every moment count, let no one defy what you believe in." _

Tom smiled, turning back to his friends.

"Now, any one up for seconds?"

* * *

**oOo **

A few months ago, when they returned in the middle of the throne room, they were greeted not only by their friends and family, but as well as the entire Aesir's of Asgard, it included most of everybody from the guards, to the maidens as well as others.

_"They were waiting for us." _Thor whispered to Loki. _"It must be Father-"_

_"Thor, I can't-" _Loki backed away, remembering the pain. _"P-please don't-"_

_"They will not harm you Loki." _

_"And if they do?"_

_"They won't, brother. Trust me."_

_"I... I just-" _

_"My boys! Thor! Loki! My son!" _Frigga ran to them, instead of going to Thor as Loki thought, she had gone straight to Loki. Loki feared the worst, shutting his eyes tightly, only to feel something warm envelop him.

_"M-mother-" _Loki was shocked, shying away again but only to be embraced by his mother.

_"I've missed you so much, my Loki." _Loki embraced back, letting the feeling settle as Frigga continued to cry.

_"Heimdall told us everything." _Frigga cried, pushing him away gently and smiling. _"I missed you both, my sons. My heroes." _

_"I'm no hero." _Loki mutters, looking around awkwardly.

_"Nonsense." _Frigga turned wiping away her tears as she stared at Odin.

_"All will be forgotten tonight!" _Odin shouts. _"My sons have returned! We FEAST!" _

Everyone cheered, all except for one.

Loki.

He was too tired for this, as confused as he was, he was still grateful.

And Loki was welcomed back with open arms, just like Thor and a celebration had ensued, but Loki's bitter heart still stood out.

He questioned the motives behind this and he did his best to avoid any confrontation, shying away to his room.

Half expecting to be punished for his actions, but clearly, Heimdall had cleared all suspicions from what he gathered from the Avengers.

Loki knew that Heimdall was _watching _but he didn't know he was _listening_ either.

At least it made things easier.

Loki shied away from the warriors four and Odin, and only let Thor and Frigga come near him the first few days they had gone home, but it never lasted.

The council and Odin had found a way to bring out his _trial _and truth was brought forth.

_"He is still a traitor, before, he had let the Frost Giants enter Asgard. Putting the gate keeper in danger, frozen as well as the almost downfall of Asgard. Might I mention! Destroying the Bifrost, because of his actions." _

_"They were my actions that brought destruction to the Bifrost!" _Thor claimed, shouting back. _"That is not reason enough! What you are saying is out of spite for my brother." _

_"You all favor his side, because of royalty."_ One shouted.

_"That is enough!" _Odin spoke. _"We let Loki tell the story. My son."_

_"Odin..."_ Loki whispered, looking at them as best as he could.

_"All is well Loki, I will protect you." _

Loki nods.

Loki stood there awkwardly, trying his best to shrink away and the Warriors four could now see how troubled Loki really was, how frail and fragile he could be at times. But Loki had the strength more than they have, and they knew it, but Loki was just too tired, too _weary. _

And he had that defeated look.

He wanted this _feud _to end.

And so he began with his tale.

The council deemed it that Loki be imprisoned still but his family and friends fought against it. Telling them that _Thanos _was a bigger threat that they have to be prepared for. After a very long debate between royalty and the council...

It had ended.

They won of course.

Those few weeks ended quickly, and after a long day of work. Thor was wearing his battle outfit, coming home from one of his diplomatic adventures with his father. He had quickly sought out for his brother, asking the warriors four but they say that Loki hadn't left the palace since Thor had gone.

"Glad you're back, Thor." Sif smiles. "Your brother is- Loki will be glad to see your return. He has been asking of you lately."

"I wish to see him." Thor nods. "How is he?"

"His magic is still weak and recovering but not so well." Sif supplies. "He is shutting himself away, more so than before. He would only speak to us about you, but that is as far as our conversations go."

"I trust you my friends." Thor sadly nods, pinching his nose. "My brother has been in a great deal too many."

"He's waiting for you." Fandral says. "You know."

"I believe, prince..." Volstagg took a bite of meat. "He is in the throne room."

"He's at the balcony." Hogun points. "Waiting."

"Go, Thor." Sif pats him lightly. "We'll speak with you later."

"Thank you friends."

Thor walked outside the balcony of the throne room, staring at his brother, standing there and letting the wind blow at him.

Loki looked deep in thought. With the glistening stars above, shining brightly like this, Loki looked almost like a ghost, unable to be touched, far from him. Thor crept closer to his brother, giving him a ghostly touch, which was acknowledge by a slight glance.

"Brother, are you well?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine, Thor." Loki smiled at him, when he crept to his side. "Just thinking. I am glad you are back."

"I missed you and everyone else." Thor laughed gently. "I do not want to stay far, I am sorry I had to leave you here."

"It is, fine." He said. "All is well, I've done no trouble."

"That is not it, brother." Thor shakes his head. "The warriors have told me, you waited for my return."

"I have."

"Are you sure you are well, Loki?" Thor asked. "I know that you and I have gone through many, you more so than I, but this is not like you at all."

"Who am I, Thor?" Loki questioned, not particularly looking for an answer.

Thor, who was not speaking turned to look at Loki, who turned to him as well, _smiling_.

_Sadness. _

Loki looked down, by his feet as he played with his green sleeves.

"Even I know not." He said. "Many things have happened that I so question it. Am I Loki? Am I a Frost Giant or an Aesir? I don't belong anywhere, Thor. I know it has been a while, but I still question these things. It is... not easy to go back to the way things were before, because everywhere I look, it keeps reminding me that I don't belong here."

Loki was staring at Thor.

Pain and suffering were in his eyes and Thor, felt his heart rip into two.

He doesn't know how to help.

"Brother, you belong with me, with mother." Thor said. "I know you still have issues with Father, but you do belong here."

"I don't feel it." Loki turns away, letting his hair be blown by the strong wind, and Thor joins him. "Centuries have I believed I was an Aesir and now that I finally know, things have not been the same. I don't know if I _hate_ you, or everyone else, or if I just... _hate _myself."

"I know not how to ease your heart, brother." Thor admits. "Your gaze, your eyes, they show that you are not happy here. You are unhappy that we have returned."

"I _am _happy." He told Thor, half-lying already. "I am happy that I am welcomed back and that my trial had gone better than I expected it to be. I am happy to be with you, with mother and to speak with the warriors but it just hasn't been the same."

"Tell me, Loki. What ails you?"

"Just, I am _adjusting_, that is it." Loki breathes out, as if he did not breathe before. "I've been believed dead for a year and a half, then I came back with you. Word has spread about, rumors of our return all through out the realms. They think me lying still, a traitor and a criminal, which I am."

"You are not. Loki you are innocent."

"Not innocent." He corrects. "Foolish to accept, is what I am. Grabbing at a chance to survive."

"You think yourself selfish." Thor thinks and Loki doesn't say anything. "Loki, what you have done is not your fault. It is _Thanos." _

"Thor-" Loki says warningly, not wanting to relive those memories.

"I am sorry Loki but, I know it is painful but we will protect you from Thanos. He will not lay his hand on you again. Trust me when I say this, brother. I swear to you, that nothing will happen."

"Are you not disgusted with keeping his _pet?_" Loki says harshly.

"You are nobody's pet, brother. You are Loki! My brother. You must understand that."

"I do though it is hard, brother." He whispers. "Tis not the same."

"But Loki, if you think on it..." Thor racked his brains. "Nobody knows what you have done on Midgard except us, mother and father, the Warriors Four and the council."

"Indeed, because Odin kept it secret, just like he did with my heritage. He knew you had the situation handled, there is nothing worse than giving the royal family a bad name, more so when it comes from you than I."

"There is something else you fear?"

"The warriors four."

"They do not know of your heritage Loki and I know you wish to keep it like that." Thor holds his brother on the shoulder. "Look at me Loki, it will be fine, they will not know unless you wish them to."

"Right." Loki looks away.

"Heimdall saw," Thor nods. "You have nothing to fear, Loki."

"I know." He whispers.

"What else are you thinking about?" Thor softly tells him. "I know not how I can help you. If you wish to tell me that is-"

"I question the mortals." Loki looks at him curiously. "Not your friends, the others."

Thor's eyes brightened as he stared into his brothers green curious eyes, that twinkled in the night sky. Thor chuckled, clasping his brother's shoulder, then his neck.

"You speak of the counterparts."

"Aren't I not?" Loki scoffs, flicking Thor's hand away. "Hmmm. Don't you question it yourself?"

"Perhaps. I know not." Thor shrugs. "They are back where they belong and they are going about their lives, that is my guess."

"And so are we and I am envious of it." Loki bitterly laughs, feeling water sting his eyes.

"Loki-"

Thor was about to say when Loki interrupted him, Loki's eyes stared out to the bridge of the Bifrost as it was being rebuilt.

"Will it go back to _normal_?" He asked.

"I-"

"Will our lives return to the same way it once was, Thor? Before this chaos ensued?"

"No, brother." _There's no use, hiding behind false truths. _"No."

_No Loki. _Those faint echoes in his ear as he watched his brother fall. Thor shook his head, he need to focus. Loki continued to speak, tears already falling, Loki had shown many of his weakness these past few months and he fears that Loki will continue to do so.

"Nothing will be the same again, will it?"

"No, Loki. It will be much better." Thor grins at him. "Father and Mother have forgiven you, and the Warriors four see you in a new light. All Asgard is still questioning your motives, but you must not care for them, for their words because only your word is important."

"I let myself believe in lies too, Thor." Loki palms his face. "I don't think I can trust even myself."

"Then you have me." Thor offers, Loki looked at him as if he grew another head. "Will you go on an adventure with me, brother?"

"I don't think I am up for one now." Loki wiped the tears away quickly. "Perhaps another time."

"You misunderstand me." He laughs. "Do you wish to pay some people a visit?"

"You mean?" Loki's eyes widened, it sparked with mischief.

"We will go to Midgard, brother. Anywhere in Midgard. To clear our heads." Thor saw his brother already thinking and so Thor kept pushing. "Just you and I, the warriors and Sif will stay here."

"To the Avengers?"

"If you so wish it." Thor looks at him, offering a hand and Loki hesitantly takes it.

"I would love that."

For the first time from their return, Loki finally smiled _truthfully _and _happily. _No games, no forcing, just a genuine smile. Thor will make this work.

* * *

**oOo**

**It is done~ Thank you so much guys for sticking with me. I hope this epilogue is okay and that answers that. xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think, thank you~ **


End file.
